Snow falls
by ChelseaEllie
Summary: Bonnie and Kai set after 6x22, not sure if this is one shot or could carry on. Bonnie is snowed in, and cant sleep this is set after season 6 and will be seeing Bonnie Visit The originals #Bonkai, and #Frucien
1. Chapter 1

The snow was falling, smothering the ground in a soft white blanket, the sky was heavy with clouds, it felt light and warm, those snow filled clouds chasing away the darkness, and hugging the sky in a close embrace. The ground was hidden and the trees looked frustrated with the extra load they were forced to carry. A brave cat left prints in the ground as it rushed home, trying to escape the sudden storm, Snow in May was unheard of, and this was not normal snow, it totally stopped any traffic, the worst snow in 50 years the weather man was calling it.

Bonnie drew the curtains to a close, and looked at the sleeping witch on her bed, she was sure he was at least in part responsible for the abnormal weather. She didn't mind.

She turned off the main lights and walked to the bed, sitting on the end and taking off her guest's boots, and placing them carefully on the floor at the foot of the bed. She then took the spare blanket and covered him in it as he was asleep on the covers. She climbed in to bed herself on the other side, undecided if she should be under the covers or share the blanket with him. She crawled under the covers, turning off the bedside lamp as she did.

She wasn't sure what made her do it, but she had been staring at him sleeping for what felt like months, though could only be a minute or 2. The room was not dark due to the snow a soft light crept though the curtains, and danced around the room, high lighting his sleeping face. She marvelled at him. His lashes cast shadows on his cheek bones, and whilst he had stunning grey eyes she didn't mind this view either. Impulse took over her and she moved to kiss him, softly her lips brushed his forehead.

"Goodnight Malachai Parker" she whispered

"Kai!" he replied, she jumped, she thought he was asleep, he groggily opened his eyes, and she glimpsed the perfect grey colour and her heat skipped a beat, he smiled slightly. "Being a vampire is interesting, I can hear every beat of your heart, its calming"

Bonnie flinched slightly, she had forgotten about that side of him. It was hard to accept that the attractive young man in her bed was a cold blooded killer, though she knew better than most that the prettier the package the more deadly they could be.

"Kai" she stated, saying his name felt odd, she wanted to distance from the killer Kai, and calling him Malachai felt like she was. "Kai" she said again, his name feeling more comfortable in her mouth, and she looked at him his hand was running thought his soft short brown hair, the thumb ring and other ring he wore shimmering in the light, he was slightly propped up, leaning on that arm, his head slightly raised. He looked bemused, and was disturbingly quiet, he was never quiet.

"Yes Bon Bon" he answered, glancing around the room, waved his hand slightly and the curtains opened showering the room in more light, allowing him to see her better. "You know I am sorry for everything I did, to everyone I did it too, I won't deny I'm hurt you left me in 1903 but it all worked out well, I'm a vampire, I have Luke's emotions and huge power. I don't know if being a sociopath makes being a vampire better or not, I don't feel much different but…"

He never got to finish his sentence, Bonnie hadn't been listening, she kissed him, he was so taken aback that he didn't react for a second, then started to kiss her back, lips parted and they hungrily tasted each other, her hands were in his hair, he hesitated and let her take the lead, and she pushed him on his back and was about to climb on top of him, when she realised that the covers were in the way. They broke apart, he looked stunned and confused, a cute look on him, she thought, the remembered that as attractive as he was he wouldn't have had much female company, being a sociopath and locked in a prison world alone for 18 years would have limited that even more. She pushed the covers off her and sat up, so did he.

"Are you ok with this?" she asked

He looked shocked "Did I do something wrong? Was that not good? Did I syphon your magic?..."

"No" she laughed "just wanted to make sure you were ok, plus the covers were in the way", she closed the gap and kneeled before him, taking the blanket away, she looked at him and brushed her fingers along the side of his face, he lent in to her touch.

"Are you sure you want me here?" he asked, she felt him tremble slightly, and answered him with another kiss, she realised he tasted of jam, it made her smile remembering when she 1st met him, she felt his arms wrap around her pulling her close and she felt safe, her own hands discovered his body roaming over his chest, feeling his arms.

Suddenly he stopped kissing, she opened her eyes to see him sinking to the ground and Damon stood behind him holding Kai's heart in his hand grinning

She woke up screaming


	2. Chapter 2

Sorry very short chapter, been bugging me about how to write this next bit, but I don't really watch the Vampire Dairies, just the Originals, only discovered Kai cos of a fan video with him and Lucien, and now want him to meet Lucien

This is set after season 6 of the vampire dairies, and about episode 7 of the Originals

Please give me feedback and suggestions

It had been 6 months since Kai had cursed Bonnie and Elena to be linked. 6 months since she lost her best friend. 6 Months since Damon killed Kai. 6 months since the world changed yet again, Bonnie was tired, always tired, her life was so far what she expected that she didn't know what to do most days. She tried to move on, form friendships, and bonds, but very little mattered. So she packed up, Kai was right, Damon saw her as a reason he was separated from his love. Her other friends dealt with the aftermath, but their hearts were broken, and they drifted away, blame fell to Bonnie for her actions which caused a contrite Kai to cause such death and destruction. She blamed herself, after time passed she realised what she suffered was not much compared to him, 18 years alone and he had gone further than just wanting to die, he tried every method he could, she struck the 1st blow, but sticking an axe in his chest, she sent him to 1903 to be vampire food, if only things played out differently, Elena would be here, Jo would be here, all her friends would be as ok as things got in Mystic falls.

That was the decision, Mystic Falls, was a toxic place, ruined too many things in her life, she needed to be away from it, she needed to find herself and find freedom, away from Vampires, Wolves, and the pain of being a witch and only every turned to when someone needed something. Now was her time, all about her. So she packed a bag, she never planned to go long term, just a few months to clear her head, but the longer she was away the less she wanted to return.

She visited small towns and worked as a waitress or a shop assistant for money, and although none felt like home, she started to feel some peace.

Then the dreams started, only once a week, often he would come to her and they would talk for hours, she would admire his eyes and his muscles and she came to enjoy the time they spent together in dreams, but they always ended badly with him ripped from her arms and killed. She felt guilty as if she had helped him more he would be alive. She also dreamt of her old life, of magic and the fun she used to have. But that was all gone.

So she bored of the last town, a creepy old man kept hitting on her, and there was a cinema the only showed films from the 1980s and no other, the hotel rooms were updated in the 1960s and that was being kind. She put her bags in her nippy little convertible, a 2010 reg, seemed so out of place in this old town, and drove.

It was sunset as she pulled up in the next town, New Orleans, she had always wanted to visit there. She checked into the 1st motel she saw, and asked for advice on where to eat as she was starving. Dumping her bags in her room, and ignoring how dirty she felt from a day driving she walked to the bar recommended.

It was a strange little bar, very quiet she thought for the evening, but it was a Monday, most people would be out on a weekend. She found a table in the corner and looked over the menu, lots to be offered and she was hungry, a pretty blonde came to take her order

"A burger and chips and extra chips" she requested, adding a beer in to her order, the blonde smiled looking at her a little too much, Bonnie took very little notice, she was used to be stared at.

Happily sipping her beer she watched the other people at the bar, this felt like home, more a place she could feel happy

Then Klaus Mikelson walked in, and her heart skipped a beat ….


	3. Chapter 3

_Sorry its taken so long, work was crazy busy, short chapter and next chapter will be longer, there will be more Kai, in the future. I doubt many Vampire dairies characters will arrive as I don't really watch it, so don't know them, sorry_

Klaus swanned into the bar with his normal arrogance, ignoring most of the people there and approached the blonde behind the bar

"Camille!" he demanded

She looked at him annoyed, and indicated he was to go to the end of the bar

"Klaus keep your voice down, we are in my work place not your home" she instructed

"I will do what I want," he declared "I need a session now"

"I have told you and will tell you again, if you want to keep up this agreement, we are not friends, you do not get to come to my work, my home, my gym and force your needs on me. If you want to see me, its in a professional basis only. You book an appointment, you see me only at the office and only in the booked times, you break these rules and I will no longer see you, your choice"

Klaus was looking ready to strop and argue, but thought better of it "You call me when you are finished here" he instructed and stormed out of the bar

Bonnie breathed a sign and relaxed, she noticed the rest of the bar did as well. She had cast a quick cloaking spell so it made her look as if she was just a normal member of the public, it was a quick spell and she knew that it wouldn't have held up to much more as she was shocked and hadn't prepared for it. She carried on watching the events at the bar, Camille was talking to an attractive dark young man, mid 20s she put his age at. He looked animated, and Camille seemed frustrated

"Marcel its ok, Klaus won't be back he knows my boundaries" she insisted

"I have to check it's not something serious, Vampires are a bit unsettled since the Strix arrived, its ok Cami, I will call you later" he smiled an award winning grin that would charm any girl over and vamp sped after Klaus

Bonnie turned back to her drink, just as an attractive young man approached the table

"May I?" he asked pointing to the empty chair opposite her

She nodded assuming he wanted to take the chair and sit elsewhere, but he sat down next to her, putting his bottle of beer on the table. Bonnie was annoyed she didn't want company, just wanted her food and to run away before Klaus returned.

"You're new" the man smiled,

"Yes" she grunted, deciding to be hostile to hope he went, judging by his smile he took that as a challenge

"You want to be left alone," he grinned "Which is a shame, because you know Klaus, so I want to know why"

Bonnie shuddered and looked at him, he was boyish, couldn't be more than 25, short dark curly hair well styled but trying to escape in to tight curls, green eyes. He wore an expensive watch suggesting he had money and no jewellery on the hand holding the beer, the other hand was in his pocket so she couldn't see if he was married. She felt nervous, as if he was more in the know that she, and she hated that feeling

"I meet him in a different town" she replied via gritted teeth

"More than met," he smiled at her, she noticed his off-English accent suggesting he was older than he looked "You are a Bennett witch, no wonder you don't want Klaus to see you, clever illusion there, ease to see though when you have been around magic as much as me"

"Look, I don't know you, but I'm not talking about this with you, I'm going to eat then I'm going and getting away from Klaus, I mean him no harm"

Cami walked over with Bonnies food and put it down, Bonnie thanked her and turned back to her table guest

"I am sorry, mind my manners," he Grinned, "Im Lucien, you can call me, "He paused for a second, "Lucien I don't like abbreviations of my name, can I call you Bonnie, or would you rather Miss Bennett?" and he helped himself to a chip from her plate

"Bonnie is fine," she replied, "Why should I talk to you?"

"Because love, I can keep you safe, you fear Klaus, that is clear, yet I know you want him dead, as you have tried a few time, I think we can have a good relationship"

"What does that mean?" she asked

"Anything you want" he grinned, and handed her a business card, "please do me the honour of brunch tomorrow, lets say 11, I will meet you at your hotel"

Bonnie nodded, not sure why she was nodding but he interested her, she still couldn't work out what he was, and he stood and left her in peace as he left the bar. Things were getting interesting


	4. Chapter 4

Again sorry for the delay this chapter was hard to write, I could picture it perfectly but couldn't get what I wanted written

Please give me feedback, I have no idea if Im going in the right direction

This is the song watch?v=0DjHKqb365A

The steps to the building were beautiful, gothic and dark. Black steel twisted with vines acted as banisters, guiding them to the front door. Bonnie glanced at her date, he looked handsome, his dark wild hair tamed by what she assumed to be a lot of gel, his hazel eyes with a glint of trouble. He wore a suit, branching slightly less conventional as his shirt was black, when most men would wear white. Yes Lucien was an attractive man, if that was what he truly was, she had doubts.

"You look stunning, love" he said smiling at her. She did look good floor length silver dress, clinging to all the right places, her hair piled in loose curls on her head, softly tumbling down her back. She blushed slightly, and walked up the steps slowly her heels being slightly too high for her. That wasn't stopping her wearing the stunning strappy sandals. Lucien offered her his hand as a method of stabilizing her, and she gladly took it. They walked up the stairs, reaching the top and looking at the doors, taking a moment to take in the wonder of the front of the building. Wooden doors with animals carved into them with such detail that it seemed as if they moved.

"Ready?" he asked his old world accent had a hint of excitement too it

"More than ready" she replied looking into his hazel eyes, and smiling, he leant forward and softly kissed her cheek, his lips brushing her skin, her heart missed a beat. They face forward and pushed the door open.

The room that greeted them was stunning, so large that Bonnie couldn't see the edges. Small white butterfly lights hung in the air softly lighting the room. Black and silver drapes covered any walls with soft fabric. At one side there was a stage, a band was setting up, music was playing though a sound system. Around the room were round tables covered in black and silver cloths, and butterfly tea light candles, the chairs were the same. The dance floor had couples dancing, whilst others sat at tables talking.

"Its wonderful" Bonnie beamed, "lets dance" holding his hand she pulled him to the dance floor, he was smiling bemused by her excitement.

The band had finished setting up and started playing an upbeat song, they happily danced together, smiling happily

"I remember my first ball" Lucien stated, "I was 14, and a servant to a cruel Count, and his selfish children, I envied all the guests in their finery enjoying the day. It looked so much fun"

"How old are you?" Bonnie asked, then blushed "Sorry I shouldn't ask you don't look much older than 25 and you sound as if you have seen a lot"

"I have seen a lot, and lived a long time, but that isn't what today is about" he smiled. "Today is about making you happy"

They danced a while longer then went to a table to have a drink, as they sat a dark haired waitress brought them both drinks, a pink coloured cocktail for her, with a straw and mini umbrella, and a scotch for him.

"Can we join you?" Bonnie looked to see who was asking

"Kai?" she breathed, feeling excited and scared at the same time

Kai was stood there in a black tux looking dashing, next to him was a tall blonde, her hair was curled and tied up on the top of her head, she was dressed in a black and silver patterned ball gown

"Bon Bon, How are you?" The blonde next to him coughed loudly "Where are my manner? This is Freya Mikealson, a fellow witch"

"Mikealson?" questioned Bonnie

"The long lost sister!" stated Lucien smiling

"Correct!" Stated Freya, "And who may you be"

"Sorry Kai" Blushed Bonnie "This is Lucien, my date" she then noticed Lucien had stood to shake Kai's hand and to kiss Freya's "what are you doing here?"

"Same as you, dancing and drinking, what else are parties for?"

"Being noticed and admired" Grinned Lucien

"I like this guy" Kai nodded in Lucien's direction, "Dance with me Bonnie Bennett, you don't mind do you" he was addressing Lucien

"Im sure the lovely Freya will honour me with a dance" to which she nodded, and gave Lucien her hand as they walked to the dance floor

"I guess I have no choice then Kai" Bonnie tried to protest but knew deep down she had no interest in protesting and followed him to the dance floor. A slow song was playing and she wrapped her arms around his neck "Do you think our dates mind being deserted?"

He glanced over to Lucien and Freya, who were dancing and kissing "They don't mind, they are meant for each other even if they don't know it yet"

"What do you mean?" asked Bonnie

"This is a dream Bon Bon," there was a hint of sadness to his tone, "We can only be together in dreams, but the good thing is we can do anything we want in those dreams"

Suddenly the floor vanished and they were dancing on a cloud, she beamed and leant to kiss him, they kissed dancing on clouds for a while. Once they broke away, she imagined that they were in a quiet little diner the finery of the clothes replaced with casual jeans and Tshirts for each of them.

"Yum a burger" he mumbled at his meal and she watched him with delight, the more time she spent with him the more she warmed to him

"I wish you were like this in real life, rather than being cruel and murderous"

"I am, I just was never given a chance, when you are written off as evil, you tend to do that to survive, my father would have killed me happily, he thought I was useless as I had no magic, my childhood was spent being disappointed and told that Im not worth anything, you either accept it and wither and die, or fight it and prove them wrong. I became what I could to survive, as have you, I know your history, you have made poor decisions and sided with evil to survive"

Bonnie didn't know how to answer, so took his hand, magicked the jukebox to play "to the end" by Blur, and lead him to space to dance, wrapping her arms around his neck and moving close to him to feel his heart beat.

" _WELL YOU AND I_ _  
_ _COLLAPSED IN LOVE_ _  
_ _AND IT LOOKS LIKE WE MIGHT HAVE MADE IT, YES IT LOOKS LIKE WE'VE_ _  
_ _MADE IT TO THE END"_

"Are we making it to the end?" he asked kissing her

"What do you mean?" she pulled back to look into his grey eyes

Suddenly he fell to the floor a knife in his chest, behind him Klaus grinned

"Bonnie you should never have got involved with _My_ family business, siding with my mother was a bad idea, I will never forget"

Kai was on the floor his breathing shallow, "Lucien and Freya are the solution, even though you and they don't know it yet"

"Solution too what" she asked?

But that was that, and again she woke screaming


	5. Chapter 5

Ok a short chapter again (sorry life got in the way) I think I should get the story underway, lets get a bit of revenge on Klaus for all the cruel things hes done. Please review

It was 10 am when Bonnie finally woke, after her dream she had settled back into sleep about 3 am, she was glad she hadn't woken anyone in the building up. She rolled over in the small bed and looked at the time on her phone, and sat bolt up-right. 10 am she was meeting Lucien in an hour. Yes she was meeting Lucien in an hour and she knew next to nothing about him, so she googled him.

Lucien Castle aged 25 CEO of Kingmaker developments. Experts in housing developments and a side company in medical research, had developed some key solutions for long term illnesses, and were in the final stages for a medication to treat some types of cancer. He hadn't married, was top 10 in the eligible bachelors, well known public speaker, but his private life was very private, nothing was known about him until he publically took over the company 3 years before.

Alarm bells sounded in Bonnie's head, 25 CEO of a company with a hidden past, none of this sounded good, still he was offering a free brunch and didn't seem to like Klaus

She quickly showered and dressed, only just meeting the 11am deadline, her hair still a little damp, from towel drying only, as she dashed down the stairs to meet him. Upon her approach, she saw that he hadn't yet noticed him, and took a few seconds to have a good look at him, tight jeans, a grey tshirt and a leather jacket. She was glad she hadn't dressed up, her faded jeans and white tunic top flattered her.

"So how old are you?" Bonnie demanded, she had aimed to just ask but came over much more aggressive. Lucien didn't seem too bother

"25, give or take 1000 years" he smirked "Your friend Klaus cursed me to this age, imagine always being 25, it starts off fine, but how seriously is a 25 year old taken in business, they assume Daddy put me in the role. I need to move every 10 years, I can say I don't age for a while until people don't question it any more. I guess its better than been stuck always at 17, when you cant drink" He smirked and took a sip of coffee

"Klaus is your Sire?" she asked a tremble in her voice

"What bothers you most love?" He ask his hazel eyes studying her face "Me being a vampire, you being attracted to a vampire, or the Klaus link" he winked, she blushed.

"Im not….." she started to defend herself then decided to not both, "Your arrogance makes you less cute"

"Don't let your feelings for someone else get in the way of the fact that we could have fun darling" he laughed, then his tone changed, more hushed and quiet "you never did answer my question"

Bonnie looked startled "You want me to kill your sire!" she questioned if she really heard right "That will kill you"

"Not kill love, I want to make him human, weak and powerless, I like Nik, don't want to kill him, but he cant stay as he is, he has no compassion or concern for his actions. Human he cant hurt either of us" and he flashed her a grin


End file.
